Harry Potter and the Imperial Invasion
by Radszilla
Summary: Post HBP. The wizarding world is thrown into chaos when their planet is suddenly invaded by the imperial empire. The wizards and witches won't surrender their planet without a fight, and form an alliance with the rebel alliance. Thus earth's war begins. C


A/N: I said I would get a HP/star wars fic going soon, and surprisingly enough I have, but this means To Annoy Voldemort shall be updated very rarely, the other three stories will probably continue between a week to two weeks for updates. I have many ideas for this fic, just like for the HP/lotr this is not going to be exact, it isn't even in the star wars universe. It takes place after the destruction of the first death star and ignores all that happened in the last two movies, it shall have added and different stuff, but quite a bit will be the same. It takes place during the seventh year for Harry, and takes place right after HBP. Like the other fics this will start off slow with short chapters and as I go along will get much longer. The first chapter will be up shortly, but here's the trailer. Hope you enjoy.

Disclaimer: Do not own Harry Potter or Star Wars, they belong to J.K. Rowling and George Lucas, this is just for fun and I'm making no money off this fic, so don't sue.

Trailer:

Fade In

Visual: A cloudless night alit with stars, with the distinct figure of an old castle in the distance

Audio: distant sound of thunder

(Caption 1. Center Screen. Burning HP font which slowly fades)

**There is Emotion, Yet there is Peace;**

Visual-as caption fades….Camera pans and zooms down showing rolling dark clouds. Rain falling heavily with the occasional flash of lightning, illuminating the castle in all its glory. Camera zooms around the castle to a figure in black standing in pale moonlight looking out across a great lake. (Show caption 2.) Camera zooms upward, a lone bolt of lightning illuminating a lone slightly glowing figure with a long white beard and a flaming red bird sitting majestically on his shoulders.

Audio- Sound of Rain and Thunder

(Caption 2. Center Screen. Burning HP font which slowly fades)

**There is Ignorance, Yet there is Knowledge;**

Visual-as caption fades… Camera zooms downward towards the main gate. Students are seen rushing about, and defense measures being set up. Camera then zooms to two figures one with bushy brown hair and the other with red, embracing as the rain begins pounding harder. Camera then zooms towards a vampire like man, and a pale blonde boy being threatened by someone in shadows. (show Caption 3) Camera continues on to the outskirts of a village where people can be seen preparing for war. The screen then goes black and a few seconds later hundreds of armed white soldiers can be seen standing obediently, far to accurately in line, a man clad in black armor preparing them for war, large vehicles can be seen in the background.

Audio- thunder and rain. Distant sounds of marching, and the imperial march theme song heard softly in the background**  
**

(Caption 3. Center Screen. Burning HP font which slowly fades)

**There is Passion, Yet there is Serenity;**

Visual-as caption fades… Camera zooms towards to a couple one black haired, the other red haired kissing passionately. Screen goes black and enters the middle of a battle. Lasers can be seen fired, and being reflected off shields, occasionally the other force attacking as well, both sides having people fall. Camera zooms towards the middle of the battle where two figures can be seen glaring at one another.

Audio- thunder, rain, and distant explosions, the imperial march ending. Once zoomed in on the two robed figures it all goes silent and goes black.****

(Caption 4. Center Screen. Burning HP font which slowly fades)

**There is death, Yet there is the Force;**

(as caption fades)

Visual- A ghostly silhouette of the glowing white bearded figure with the flaming red bird on his shoulders, with sorrow in his eyes, says softly. "Tom. What have you done?" Screen turns black.

Audio- Imperial March begins again.

Visual- Screen reappears in a chamber, a chair seated in the back with an wrinkly old man seated on the throne, a man in green resting at his feet, bowing, a whole group of people in robes can be seen in the background. The man grins evilly saying to the man in green at his feet. "Rise. My new apprentice."

Audio- Imperial March stops.

Visual- Screen turns black again before rushing with a whole herd of scenes with exploding vehicles, shooting troopers and wizards firing spells, a man around twenty dueling with a lightsaber against the black armored man also holding a lightsaber, a piece of castle breaking off and falling on a large bushy bearded man, a large brown furred creature growling out a challenge, a family of red-heads crying, the ministry in ruins with white armored troopers standing in the midst of all the rubble, and then a cave. The camera zooms up into the entrance of the cave to two figures, both clad in the darkness hardly visible. Camera zooms in on the two figures.

"This is where it all ends. Tom." Harry said with a flick of his wrist a metal cylinder flew to his hand and it ignited a flowing emerald green blade, the same color as his eyes. The other man too takes out a small cylindrical object and ignites a blood red blade. Screen fades to black.

Audio- one last sound of distant thunder, before all goes silent.

Visual - black screen. main title appears. Burning HP font.

"HARRY POTTER

And the

_Imperial Invasion"_

Fade out

Coming Soon!


End file.
